valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Skyren
Patricia Rose Smith (later Cannon), known by her codename Skyren was a neohuman who worked for the Whiteshield organisation throughout the 50's, 60's and 70's. She was one of the most powerful neos ever recorded and had previously worked with Anri and fought Clay, destroying his arm. Skyren is the grandmother of Volt, Wildstar and Aurora and one of the founders of VALER. History Patricia was born to Elsie Smith in 1939 in Hastings, England. She didn't know her father prior to her mother moving from London to the town with her during the Blitz but according to Elsie he went off to war as a pilot before Patrica was born. Patrica lived with her mother, who was a Catholic woman of somewhat staunch dogma, but grew up something of a rebel. When her Brother Steven left as a reserve pilot for the RAF Patrica was 11 Patrica began to get into fights at school and smoke, by the time she was 12 in 1950 her neohuman powers began to manifest; generating some kind of humming field around her that enabled her to levitate and eventually fly, but tried to keep it hidden. It was only a year later when she her brother returned with his American girlfriend and accidently generated a sonic boom that destroyed her kitchen did Pat realized that this power was sound-based in nature and with the help of Dr Grant Thomas learned to control her powers. Although tetchy with Georgina Godfrey at first the two became good friends and through her became an unparalleled physical fighter, learning to harness her powers even further through various forms of martial arts. TBA Powers and Abilities Powers Skyren was a neohuman born with active neone genes that give her superhuman abilities. Sound Manipulation: Skyren had the ability to manipulate, amplify, dampen or cancel out sounds and sonic waves in a verity of ways and to massive degrees. Throughout her years she became one of the most powerful neohumans on the planet and by the 70's was unrivalled by any powered being on Earth. * Sonic Blasts: One of her basic yet destructive abilities she first learned was to focus ambient soundwaves into bolts of force from her hands or mouth that could cause devastating destruction on matter. * Sonic Scream: Patrica could amplify her own voice into tremendous levels of noise, enough to cause mass-devastation or alter the pitch to cause effects such as nausea or blackouts. * Enhanced Strikes: By amplifying the vibration between her body and an object she could amplify her own impact without damaging her body, creating strikes powerful enough to rupture iron and steel. * Enhanced Durability: Eventually she learned to simulate a form of durability in a similar manner to her enhanced strikes, by amplifying the waves between her and an object that object is repelled with little or no damage to her person. * Disintegration: She can cause matter to break down by sending powerful vibrational frequencies into molecules, causing matter to crack, break up shatter or explode. * Seismic Inducement: '''She has supposedly even created localised earthquakes and accidentally devastated a town in Nepal, as such she rarely used this ability. * '''Frequency Manipulation: Skyren, over time learned to precisely control the sound around her, allowing her to create and mimic other sounds, usually from her own voice. * Acoustic Levitation/Flight: Actually one of the first ways her power manifested was as a sonic field around her body that gave her the ability to levitate and eventually fly more precisely. Over time she learned to harness her personal sonic field to broth protect herself and to move other objects from a distance. * Enhanced Speed: She could use soundwaves to propel and control her own body in motion at extreme speeds, and with such precision that she often appeared to be teleporting; in a straight line she has purportedly reached hypersonic speeds, fast enough to travel from the UK to Australia in four hours. * Enhanced Hearing: Her power over soundwaves also seemed to give her the ability to hear much more concisely, over much greater distances and in a much boarder range in both subsonic and hypersonic, able to even hear some radio broadcasts with concentration. * Sonic Immunity: She is immune to extreme sound and vibration on both her body and her ears. Abilities Expert hand-to-hand Combatant: Skyren was trained under Vixen, who was herself a martial arts prodigy, and this training also helped her focus her powers, and revived later training in China, Korea and India by revered martial artists. Skilled Melee Fighter: While she temporally trained with Kaminari, with it being passed down to her from Jack Smith, she found channeling her sound into it's blade made her powers too devastating and prefered hand-to-hand and powered combat. Nevertheless in her later years she did go back to using a blade hidden in her cane to take the strain off her body and keep up her fitness and not least to help focus her high power. In her old age her sonics, whilst focused through her cane-sword, was so powerful that she would rarely unsheathe the blade as it helped dull her power to controllable levels and fought with her cane alone in most circumstances. Skilled Tracker: She learned how to track enemies over vast distances. Skilled Strategist and Tactician: '''Her time in Whiteshield let her learn various strategic and tactical elements of warfare. '''Multilingual: She had somewhat of at talent with both the spoken and the written word and easily learned various languages on her travels. Accomplished Poet and Writer: She had various published poetry works and written countless several in-depth diary entries documenting her missions in Whiteshield, much of which were and still are classified by MI6.Category:Superheroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Neohumans Category:Whiteshield Members